


Friday Night: A Double Drabble

by adderpated



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adderpated/pseuds/adderpated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully spend an evening together. Mulder/Scully romance. A double drabble: 200 words exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night: A Double Drabble

It was his idea and his apartment.

The TV cart was pushed from the side wall to behind the coffee table. The table sat too close; their shins knocked it. At least the necks of their brown beer bottles were easy to reach.

The film, old and appealingly bad, produced a consistent white flicker. His arm remained on the back of the couch, brushing her shoulders.

The film ended. No one moved to turn up the lights. By fish tank light, he expressed an enthusiasm for truly horrid cinema. Part of his charm, she thought, was his ability to be keen about something, anything, at the slightest excuse. When they drank, they clinked their bottles.

If he had been a younger man or a stranger, she would have thought he was unsure. With him, it seemed merely honest and unpretentious.

She was aware that the film she 'just had to see' was the pretext for a makeshift movie date. She knew what she intended by staying after the film. If he didn't, eventually she would fill in any blanks. For now, with a warm, secret expectancy, she was content.

As they talked, she coiled the fallen afghan around her foot.


End file.
